Lost
by Unt0uch4bl3
Summary: She stood in the middle of the battle field completely lost. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears that were somewhat blurring her vision. She could hear the screams around her but she couldn’t move.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

She stood in the middle of the battle field completely lost. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears somewhat blurring her vision. She could hear the screams around her but she couldn't move an inch. Every part of her body was in pain, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to blink, and it hurt to think. Her eyes kept staring at the same spot.

Everything had happened so fast. The attack. No one had been expecting it. It had taken them by surprise. They had tried to fight but it was useless. The enemy was more powerful than they had thought. They didn't have the time to prepare an organized defense. The village had fallen in a mere hour.

Then, before she knew it she was outside Konoha fighting. Her eyes never leaving her blonde friend. He was her priority now, the reason of her existence.

"_Naruto!" she cried out in horror as she noticed the Akatsuki members making their way towards the blonde._

_Naruto looked behind his shoulder not believing in his eyes. The Akatsuki had been behind the attack. It didn't take too long to madden him, to release the nine-tail fox chakra. _

_Sakura froze as she watched in horror as Naruto transformed. She couldn't do anything. It was as if her feet had been glued to the ground. She didn't do anything as they captured her best friend._

_She remained still as she watched them drag Naruto's unconscious body. She remained still as she watched all her friends fall. _

--

_**I don't want to see, I don't want to see anything.**_

_**I don't want to be, I don't want to be lost again.**_

_**I don't want to walk; I don't want to walk far from you.**_

_**I just wanna live, I just wanna live like you do…**_

--

Hours passed by and she remained frozen on the very same spot. Slowly, her head looked up at the gray heavens forming around them and that's when she thought that she had lost everything. Slowly and more slowly the rain drops kept falling on her shoulders and even if the rain was gentle and faint, it still felt like bricks were hitting her. Her usual bright emerald eyes were filled with pure grief.

She didn't have any tears left to cry. All she possessed was a void. A dark void inside her.

Suddenly, her legs finally gave in and she fell on the floor. Her face collided with the wet grass but she didn't even flinch. Her eyes stared at the dead body in front of her.

Sakura knew her. It was a comrade kunoichi. She had seen her talking with Kakashi-sensei a few times. A quiet sob escaped her lips as the silver-haired man came to her mind. She hoped that he was alive somewhere.

--

_**Got a little scared, got a little scared in the woods.**_

_**And everywhere I turn, and everywhere I turn nothing's good.**_

_**Then I saw a little light; saw a little light shine for me.**_

_**And I found a little path, a little path on my feet…**_

--

As Sakura reopened her eyes she instantly had wished she hadn't done so. A silent sob escaped he lips. She wanted to be dead! Just like everyone else. Even the air had the scent of blood.

The sun was shining down on her and she wondered if it was mocking her.

She struggled to stand up but the lack of strengths caused her to fall down on the ground with a loud thump. Then all of a sudden, Sakura stopped her own breathing to listen more carefully. Footsteps were approaching her.

Her eyes widened in fear. What if was an enemy? She allowed herself to remain on the floor and closed her eyes tightly. Maybe they would think she was dead.

"NARUTO!!"

Sakura sobbed loudly as she immediately recognized the voice. She quickly tried to stand up, pushing herself to her limits. She opened her voice to scream but no sound left her mouth.

Then she saw him between the tall threes. He stopped as his eyes fell on her.

Her heart beat increased at an incredible abnormal speed. He was the last person she had been expecting at that very moment.

Slowly, she stretched her arm in his direction and tried to step forwards only to end up falling again.

"Ow…" she said softly as she collided with the ground once more.

She felt him kneel next to her and she quickly stiffened.

--

_**As I fumble with the gift of my freewill.**_

_**You say, "Hush now, listen to my voice. Be still,"**_

--

"Shhh, don't move," he told her softly as he held her in his arms. She started to tremble slightly as she stared to his crimson eyes, "everything's going to be alright,"

She sobbed quietly as he carried her. She didn't know where he was taking her and at the moment she didn't care. All she knew was that she was safe.

"He's g-gone," she managed to say while she sobbed quietly. Sasuke looked down on the pink haired girl and nodded shortly, "I didn't do anything to stop them! I j-just w-watched as they t-took him a-away…"

"Hush now," he told her and then he came to a stop. He quickly put her down and took his coat off placing it on her shoulders, "It's not your fault, Sakura,"

She eyed him quite shocked. Why wasn't he yelling at her? Why wasn't him calling her weak?

"We'll get him back… I promise," she nodded slowly as she looked at Sasuke. What had happened? What made him come back?

--

_**I'm weary…**_

_**I'm broken…**_

_**I've cracked my heart wide open…**_

_**Unholy…**_

_**Unworthy…**_

_**And still you reassure me…**_

--

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive in time," he told her softly as he sat in front of her. She eyed him in shock. He had come for them. Naruto and her.

She then noticed that he looked as tired as her. He seemed to have made a long journey.

Then not realizing she gave in. Her eyes shut against her own will with one last thought in her mind.

_**I don't wanna be… I don't wanna be lost again…**_

**A/N: hello everyone.. I hope you liked it. I was listening to Grace – by Saving Jane and the story came up like this. Please review.**


End file.
